Surviving the Spa
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are vampires. Alice and Edward are human siblings. Rosalie is rich, human and a bit of a snob. Throw in a invite to a spa in the middle of nowhere for her and her five best friends and a psychotic spa attendant an
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Hope you like my new story! Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are vampires. Alice and Edward are human siblings. Rosalie is rich, human and a bit of a snob. Throw in a invite to a spa in the middle of nowhere for her and her five best friends and a psychotic spa attendant and panic ensues. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Well I own a copy of the books.**_

**Bella POV**

Uh, high school never gets more exciting. Well it can like when I use my power to manipulate matter for evil. Like just moments before the teacher laid her workbook down on her desk in the back then walked up front so I used my power to move it into a boy's bag which was sitting near her desk. She walked back to pick it up then looked up where she just was she told everyone near her desk to empty their bags. The boy goes to empty his bag and *plop* it fell.

"EMMETT CULLEN! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" She bellowed at the boy, my brother.

"Mrs. Gonzalez I was framed! My sister did this! She always does things like this to me!" He defended himself bravely. Stupid move, moron.

"Stupid remark MORON!" I whispered so fast no one would see or hear it but him.

"HOW DID BELLA, MY PERFECT STUDENT, FRAME YOU FROM THE SECOND ROW? **Tres dias de detención!" **She bellowed at him. The bell rang and we walked to lunch. Emmett was sulking while I relayed the incident to Jasper who took French. Jasper started to shake with silent laughter. People started to randomly giggle. I flicked him.

"So Jasper, what is this I hear that you might ask a human out?" Emmett asked. Probably to get the conversation off him.

"It's Alice Masen. You know Edward's sister."

"Oh, the one that thinks she can see the future!"

"She can! Guys ... I think ... I love ... with Alice." I stopped and turned him to me.

"Jas she is human. You would have to tell her . . . " I dropped off as someone leaned closer to hear our conversation.

"I know, but I do love her. I am going to tell her . . . that I love her." He walked away to the direction Alice always comes from. Oh well. I wish I could find someone for me. Emmett dragged me to the lunch room and set me down next to Edward. He sat beside Rosalie. As Edward opened his mouth to say something a shriek was heard. Emmett and I jumped up. Quickly followed by Edward. Alice came running in with Jasper holding onto her hand. She ran to our table then started talking very fast for a human.

"JASPERJUSTASKEDMEOUTANDISAIDYESTOHIM!" She yelled.

"Ally slow down." Rosalie said calmingly.

"JASPER JUST ASKED ME OUT AND I SAID YES!" She huffed. She pulled Jasper down and then started a conversation with Rosalie.

"Good for you Jasper!" Edward said.

"Yeah way to go." Emmett said. It wasn't congratulatory.

"Very brave Jas." I added. He knew I didn't just mean on asking her out. I meant asking her out without consulting Carlisle. Asking her out and opposing Emmett's views.

"OMG! My dad gave me six tickets to a spa in western Arizona. A place called ' Psico Del Refugio'!"

"Um, what does psico mean? It sounds a lot like psycho!" Jasper asked.

"The name means 'Psycho's Haven' roughly translated." I said roboticaly.

"It was either that or 'Castillo de Psico'."

"'Castle of Psycho'"

"Doesn't your dad know Spanish?"

"No, He knows French, Latin, and Hindi."

"Well I am going!" Alice stated. She said it as if it finalized things.

"Then I'm going too." Jasper said.

"We're going." Emmett said. He said it while looking at me.

"I'm going." Edward said. Crap, it did finalize things. Emmett and I to keep Jasper from saying too much. Jasper cause Alice was going. Edward to protect his little sister.

"Ooo! You little PIXIE! You planned that!" I accused her. She just turned and nodded her little head.

*********** A week later***********

We all packed in on the private jet my family and Rosalie's chipped in to rent. Alice and Rosalie both had ten bags each. Ten of which were empty. I knew I would regret it but I asked.

"We are going to a new place so we are so going shopping!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rosalie just bobbed her head in time to the music we had chosen. A song came on that the guys must have picked. It was 'Not Good Enough For Truth Or Cliche' by Escape the fate.

"HER FOUR WORDS THEY'RE THE MY ENEMIES OF THE LAST FIVE YEARS! WHAT'S IT LIKE TO DIE ALONE?" Emmett belted out.

"Emmett shut the HECK UP!" I screamed over the chorus. We had only ten more hours of this madhouse. Maybe some of us belonged at a haven for psychos.

"LETS PLAY TWISTER!"

"YEAH" Three voices chorused. Jasper and I groaned. We set up the mat and I called out.

"Right-hand red."

"Left foot green."

"Head blue." Everyone but Edward tried.

"That isn't one of them."

"Yeah but it landed on a line so that means you put your head on a color. That is how we play it." I retorted. He groaned but did it anyway.

"Right foot yellow." By now nearly everyone was in a compromising position. Alice and Jasper's faces were right next to each other so close they could kiss and not be out. Emmett and Rosalie were on top of one another. Rosalie was trying very hard to keep herself up with Emmet's massive body on hers. Edward was the only one in a remotely comfortable position, he was going for the dots closest together.

********30 min later********

Rosalie was the first to cave. I had stopped calling 30 minutes ago now it was just an endurance match. Rosalie fell, then Emmett who had been using her as support had fallen on top of her careful to stop himself or it would have been like a boulder falling on her. Jasper and Edward fell at the same time. The Pixie won. Yay.

"I'm bored." I said. I was giving everyone a puppy pout.

"Let's sleep. It's getting so dark." Alice said. Joy.

"Alright. Emmett can share a pair of seats with me. Alice and Jasper can share. Bella and Edward can share." Rosalie said. OMG she has a crush on Emmy! I am not sharing. This is why we got the plane with cabins.

"We got a plane with cabins for a reason Rose. My siblings and I will share a cabin . You guys can share a cabin." I said. No use pretending to sleep. Besides we needed to drink the blood we had packed.

"But I wanna share with Jazzy!" Alice whined. Jasper didn't even flinch. Darn. When I had called him that he nearly ripped my arm off in a wrestling match.

"Not gonna happen. My siblings and I must do something."

"Fine. NIGHT PILOT MAN! Night everyone!" Alice yelled. The intercom buzzed.

"Goodnight Ms. Masen." The pilot said. We walked to our cabins. We each took a bottle from our refrigerated bag and drank deeply. Oh Esme packed my favorite. I love tiger blood. We usually live in Asia every twenty or so years. I am told I hunt like a tiger. I always stalk my prey hiding in the bushes not far from them and it usually hoes on for hours. I like to give them a fair chance. I spent the rest of the night drinking and reading Wuthering heights.

******** 9 ½ hours later ********

Everyone got off the plane drearily. Or the humans did. We walked into the airport and a man was holding a sign with our names on it. We followed him to a limo and go in. The humans fell asleep on the ride over. When we got out a woman approached us muttering in Spanish.

"Hola, bienvenidos a "Psico Del Refugio." Voy a ser el asistente de turno. Te ves cansado. Voy a mostrar a sus habitaciones?" _**(A/n: this loosely translated means"Hello, welcome to 'Psycho's Haven.' I will be the attendant on duty. You look tired shall I show to your room?")**_ She said. She was talking low and fast so no one but the vampires heard. Emmett and Jasper didn't understand what she said.

"Sí, mis hermanos y yo se la salas más pequeñas. ¿Hay algo que usted necesita ayuda.?" I asked._**(a/n:**_**"Yes, my siblings and I will take the smaller rooms. Is there anything you need help with?")**

"NO! I couln't ask." She looked shiftily around. It was like she thought she was going to get reprimanded if I asked. We walked through the large, wooden doors and turned down a small hall. She turned and pointed to the three doors at the end of the hall. They each had the word suite carved in humans filed in to the 'suites'. Their doors closed. The attendant turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Usted encontrará que sus verdaderos amigos están aquí, Demonio de la oscuridad." She whispered. _**(A/n:"You will find who your real friends are here, Demon of Darkness."**__)_

_**Okay, so how do you like it? I want reviews or you'll never know wat happens! Ask questions if you r confuzzled. **_

_**There r voices in my head (jessi)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So sorry! My cuz took the computer to finish his schoolwork to get his diploma. Alright I haven't had many reviews is the story that bad? I do not own Twilight.**_

**Bella POV**

Huh! How does she know?! She pointed to another door. I dragged my brothers into the room. They plopped onto the beds. I, however, was having a small panic attack.

"Guys, that freaky lady _knows_ about us," I hissed at them. They looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella, how would she know?" Jasper asked. The room filled with a calm blanket. Unfortunately that was exactly what it was, a blanket.

"Bella she doesn't know," Emmett said. Wrong thing to say to me at this time.

"Alright LUNATIC! How do you explain that she called me and I quote 'Demon of Darkness'?" I snapped. They froze and I froze as well. Something was being dragged across the floor.

"Probably the lady dragging furniture around to block our way out of the room," Emmett whispered. The sound continued to move steadily away though. Like it was being dragged away from the spa. Footsteps sounded followed by more dragging from the hall. That faded away then the footsteps came back and the dragging sound started again. After that faded away the footsteps came to our door. A note slipped under the door:

_**Demonios,  
Tus amigos están en un valle lejos de aquí. Confío en que usted puede seguir su aroma. No volver hasta que sepa que realmente son.  
Hermana Abina**_

"What the heck does that even mean?" Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time.

"It means creepy has the humans." I said. She had EDWARD! No, more importantly, Edward was in the middle of nowhere probably sleeping while wild animals decided which of them to eat first!

"No!" Emmett and Jasper bellowed. They burst out if the room at the same time. I followed. I quickly overtook them following Edward's scent. We had traveled a couple miles soon and there they were. They were all sleeping like kids._**(a/n:I don like the quote sleepin like a baby. Babies wake up like every hour)**_Jasper sprinted over to Alice. Alice cuddled closer to his cold body in her sleep. The humans all looked like dolls. Porcelain dolls.

"Wakey-wakey Rosie." Emmett whispered to Rosalie. She jumped looked around then started to tremble. Emmett took her in his arms and held her close. I let Edward sleep, the others were showing their affection to each other. Edward and I were friends and nothing more. Finally I walked over to him and shoved him out if bed. Alice laughed.

"Our mom does that to him every morning." she explained. Edward rolled over and mumbled something. He looked up and then he did the unthinkable.

"MARY ALICE MASEN! THIS IS THE SAME TRICK YOU PULLED LAST Time ... we ... went ... camping?" He had begun to rant but he realized all his friends were there.

"What happened why are we here?" Rosalie asked the same question that was on everyone but me's mind. Only I knew the true answer to that.

"The attendant decided to leave us out here for the week." I said.

"SHE LEFT MY BAGS AT THE SPA!" Rosalie and Alice yelped. The rest of us just laughed. They turned and glared at us.

"I am going swimming." Alice stated. The rest of us gawked at her.

"Alice dear it is three in the morning." Jasper said. She turned nodding her head.

"I know. You won't go swimming later so I figured now is the best time." She responded.

"Why won't we go later?"

"It'll be sunny." She said. The vampires froze. No way could she see us sparkling! She skipped toward the stream. She stripped down to her swimsuit. Wait a swimsuit?!

"I am always prepared at a spa." We followed her to the river. We started to have water fight. I let my control waver once while Alice was under water. Rocks rose then fell onto the little pixie. Large rocks. Thankfully she was near a cliff so the rocks could be explained and they also made it so the rocks didn't crush her body but her legs were underneath them. They were to big for us to lift without the others knowing how strong we are. Oh and did I mention Alice aws **under **the water? Silvery bubbles were coming from her mouth and nose. Alice was drowning!

**Hee, sorry I'm ending it there but I wanna work on my other story. Lots o' luv!**

**There**_** r voices in my head (Jessi) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, so, so sorry! I was grounded then I was super busy. Here is the story.**_

**Bella POV**

Alice was drowning and we couldn't do anything about it with humans around. Jasper however thought differently. Jasper raced at an almost to human speed toward the boulder crushing his girlfriend. Emmett also streaked toward the boulder, but it was to grab hold of Jasper.

"Don't do it man. You'll get yourself hurt." Emmett was referring to the fact that Alice probably wouldn't accept him if she knew he was the thing of nightmares. Jasper turned with a pleading look to face me. Emmett always listens to me.

"Em, just let him go. Help him! Hurry!" They rushed over to the boulder and lifted it without the slightest look of it being hard. They could have at least made it look SLIGHTLY harder! Jasper looked like someone handling a glass figurine as he picked her up. She was barely breathing. Jasper began giving her CPR. I knew from how long she had been under she wouldn't make it through human. I looked over and saw Edward and Rosalie's faces wearing identical looks of shock.

"Jasper, she won't make it like that. Not even a hospital could help her you need to decide now what to do." I said.

"LIKE WHAT? WHERE TO BURY MY SISTER?" Edward bellowed.

"How ... did ... you ... do that?" Rosalie asked tentatively. She was looking at Emmett like he was a mass murderer. Sorry Rose, the mass murderer is me.

"Umm ... adrenaline rush?" He stated.

"Edward we aren't going to bury your sister." I said. I was avoiding the topic off her actually _living _through this.

"So your just going to leave her body out in the open?" He asked. No her body will get up and walk back with us. I shouldn't say that, but I wanted to. It just sounded like sarcasm though.

"Bella? Can you do it? We'll take these two far enough away." Jasper sounded upset.

"Sure. Rose? Can you hear us? Edward climb on Jasper's back," I said. Rosalie looked like she was going into shock."Emmett be very careful when you pick up Rosalie. Oh, swear Edward to secrecy before you get to civilization. Get to civilization quickly; Rose needs food."

"Why do I need to get on _Jasper's_ back? Why can't I just walk to the city if we're close enough for them to get there quickly?" Edward asked.

"Just _go_! I want to save your sister, but I can't while you're here." I snapped. He obeyed. After I couldn't hear their footsteps I turned back to Alice. I quickly checked that she was still breathing then I leaned my mouth down to her neck. My teeth sank through her skin quickly and I felt only a soft pulse of the blood. I took a few sips then let up and licked the wound. I did the same with her wrists.

"What the _heck_ were you just doing?" A horrified voice rang out. I gasped and turned around. Edward was standing there with Jasper. Edward had a repulsed look on his face. Jasper's face just held the grief for his love.

_**Ha, sorry bout the cliffie but I'm short on !**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long I've been super busy we are preparing for our state writing test at school so I've had tons of homework. I don't own Twilight.**_

**Bella POV**

"What the heck were you doing to her?" Edward bellowed.

"Ummm ... I was checking her pulse," I stated. Please believe it! He started to stomp towards me, but Jasper caught his arm.

"Checking her pulse with your mouth?" he asked sarcastically. I started to answer, but Alice came to and the screeches began.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked cautiously.

"None of your business! She's better, is she not? Be thankful!"

"Make her pain _**STOP**_!" he cried.

"Jasper tie him up, please." I instructed. He couldn't run away.

"What are you gonna tie me up with? You have nothing." he jeered. I manipulated matter so a rope appeared in Jasper's hands.

"How did ... What are you?" he stammered.

"Los demonios de la oscuridad." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. The truth would come eventually.

"What?"

"We have many names in many languages: Los demonios de la oscuridad, Blut-Trinker,

Cold Ones. Really the list goes on." I answered mysteriously.

"Huh?"

"Vampiro."

"Huh? Wait ... You're a vampire?" he whispered back.

"Jasper? Tie him up. Come hold Alice when your done, just talk to her soothe her if you can bear it." I commanded. Jasper silently did as I said.

"Why tie me up?" He asked.

"So I can swear you to secrecy." I grinned. Predatorily.

**Edward POV(finally)**

She grinned. Her teeth glinting in the faint morning light. It scared me how much like a vampire she looked like.

"What's the matter can't handle the big bad vampire?" she taunted. Why was she being so nasty?

"No, I'm not." I declared. This was obviously not the answer she was searching for.

_**(A/N: This next part is from Twilight.)**_

"Then ask me the most basic question: What do we eat?" she snarled.

"Fine what do you eat?"

"The most obvious answer of course," she grinned. The predatory one. She looked at the rising sun and looked toward me. She stepped into the lighted area. Suddenly the world was on fire. She was glittering like the diamond she was. Truly she was a gem in a box of rocks.

"So beautiful," I mouthed.

"Ha!" she snarled, "It isn't beautiful. It is sick and wrong."

"I don't care!" I snarled unimpressively. The world dimmed as she darted toward me.

"DO care!" she growled.

**Bella POV**

"DO care!" I growled. I knew I would lose him because of what I was he was in shock that was the only reason he didn't care. He would care tomorrow. I would hurt him so bad he couldn't possibly hurt worse.

"No," He said.

"YOU a stupid HUMAN could never understand!" I spit out before I could stop myself.

"Then let me understand." He suggested. I gasped as I processed what he was asking. He wanted to be one of us.

"Why would I want or need you to understand?" I snarled. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I had to keep going. I wanted this to be easier for him.

"Why would I care if a stupid, disgusting HUMAN understood me?" I screeched. A calm wave washed over me. I pushed it away. I would suffer alone. I turned and ran towards the far mountains.

**Edward POV**

She hurt me more with each sentence that came out of her mouth. Her words were cutting deeply at everything tying me to life. Alice was going to be like them and I could tell it would be bad if I, a human, were near her.

"Don't hold what she said against her." Jasper whispered. Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I hate her? I knew I didn't, but I also knew that I _**should**_.

"She regretted every word she said. When she starts to hurt she hurts others. It might be through words or actions, but she always regrets it."

"Why?" I snapped.

"Why what?"

"Why was she hurt? Why does she do that to people? Why doesn't she apologize?"

"Bella was afraid and hurting that's all I know. I feel emotions, but not their causes. She doesn't apologize because her pride gets in the way. She convinces herself that they are the ones that should say sorry. As for why she does it. It has to do with how she was changed.

"Bella was born in Greece. Around 1901. She was about 18 when it happened. She was walking home one night and she was attacked." he explained.

"You are telling it wrong Jasper. I went looking for trouble. I _**wanted**_ to die. I was walking away from my house to a bad part of my town. I was screaming all types of trash about the thugs that lived in the area. A tall, golden-eyed man approached me and told me, if I was trying to, that there were quicker ways to die. Carlisle introduced himself and offered me an alternative to the slow, agonizing end I was looking for. I decided I would try it and if I didn't like it I would get someone to kill me. So here we are." Bella explained appearing behind me.

"I'm sorry." I said. She whipped her head toward me. She turned her head toward Jasper and glared at him. She looked back at me.

"You don't have to say that."

"I know."

"Then why say it?"

"Because I went to far, and because I love you."

"You ... love ... me?" She asked weighing each word carefully.

"Yeah I do."

"I ... love ... you, too." She stammered. She sighed and turned to Jasper, while smiling that predatory smile again.

"What, Bella?" He sighed. She skipped over to Alice, who was cringing into Jasper's side.

"Not much time until she finishes the change. What do we do with him?" She asked coyly. Jasper stared at her wide-eyed.

"Bella, we have three days. That is enough time for you to run around the world a couple times." He stated.

"JAZZY!" She screeched. He twisted toward her and away from Alice. They both growled and then they were gone and reappeared closer together. A sound like a landslide erupted from them. Jasper sat down on top of Bella and pulled her arm behind her back. I heard her bones breaking and gasped. Then as quickly as it started it ended with Bella on top of Jasper, while giggling and holding her obviously broken arm and shoulder.

"Oh, my poor big brother. He has been beaten by his _**younger sister**_!" She teased.

"Get off." He growled. The sound brought me out of shock.

"BELLA WE HAVE TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL! JASPER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" I bellowed. They both turned to me and snickered. Huh? Why are they snickering why isn't Bella in pain?

"Oo, Jasper did you have to stretch me that far? Oh, don't worry Edward. My arm will be good as new in oh about 5 minutes." She whined to Jasper then explained to me.

"You were saying Bella?" Jasper asked.

"More so implying," She hinted.

"Oh, well its up to him."

"Edward do you still wanna understand?" She asked angelically.

"Yeah."

"It will hurt. I can assure you now that a) it hurts a lot and b) screaming doesn't help."

"Alright."

_**Wow that has to be my longest chappie! Be happy! My cuz is graduating from the Marine Academy next week so I get to miss 2 days of school and see him for the first time in like 6 months and then he gets to come home for like 10 days! Adios, ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! My cuz is a basic marine with top scores in shooting who is heading to a marine school to learn to be a mechanic. I have been updating and creating new stories so I haven't updated this story in a while. Sorry!**_ _*** = Rosalie and Emmett's phones ** = Bella's phone**_ _**# = Carlisle phone**_

**Bella POV**

As he said the magic word I stalked forward slipping into a hunting stance. I smiled my special predatory smile I saved just for him. He gulped.

"Oh, Bella your scaring him." Jasper drawled. He was turned to Alice and was barely paying attention to us. I launched myself at him and just as I made contact I planted my feet on the ground. I couldn't hurt him any worse than he was soon going to be.

"Are you ready?" I purred into his ear. He nodded his head. I leaned slowly down til my lips were touching his neck. My phone decided to vibrate. A text from Rose this should be good.

_***BELLA help me! Emmett napped me! Save me from him!***_ I giggled and set the phone down. I turned back to Edward when it vibrated again.

_***Bella don't freak wat suld I do w/h rosie?***_ I sighed and texted back_**.**_

_****Bring her back here We have decided wat 2 do w/h the humans****_

I turned once again to my Edward and then sighed as I leaned toward him. I had to tell Carlisle. I pulled my phone out and texted Carlisle's phone.

_****Carlisle we have had to change a human and we are about to change two more. The circumstances require it.****_

_**# I trust you #**_ Huh? Well I don't deserve it. I was betraying his trust right now. There were no circumstances but my own desire. I slowly turned toward Edward. I leaned and bit down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. I staggered away. How could I do that? It was for a selfish reason. I dry sobbed until Emmett appeared with Rosalie wrapped into his arms. She was struggling, but it had no effect on Emmett's hold. He held her out to me. I gently took her. She stopped struggling.

"Rosalie? Emmett, Jasper, and I are all dead. Edward and Alice are on there way to being dead. So stop struggling. Emmett loves you. If you don't wanna be like him then we won't make you. But we would have to kill you." She whimpered and she started struggling again as I stated what was common knowledge to all but her.

"Bella! Did you have to scare her?" Emmett yelled.

"Yep."

"I ... will ... change ... for Alice ... and Edward." Rose whispered.

_**Ah, I'm sorry 4 the shoet chappie but I got major writer's block and state tests coming up so tons of homework and studying. I luv all who are continuing to read my stories. As always any type of reviews are welcome! I'll even take flames! That's what makes thing better. Plz read my newest story "P.S. If this is Austin"**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't hate me. I've been super busy. I was in a talent show**_, _**which I got 5**__**th**__** out of 5 in. I'm also in all county chorus. So lots of practice on the songs.**_

**Bella POV**

I handed Rosalie back to Emmett. He leaned in and slid his teeth carefully into her neck. She stifled a screech. I kneeled down next to Edward. He was so quiet. I motioned for Emmett to pick Rosalie up. I did the same for Edward.

"Jasper, come on. Alice needs to be at the house." I whispered. He picked her up and stepped toward me. We ran. Super fast.

We reached the house in 5 minutes.

"Carlisle? We are home." I said. He walked down the stairs and motioned for us to follow him. We walked silently to his study. Three hospital beds were laid out. We all stretched our changing human on a bed. I ran to my room. The lime green walls did little to cheer me, unlike usually. I quickly walked over to my electric blue radio. I pressed play. A soft song came on.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

I put his life out. God, why am I so selfish? He could have been a happy human. A wife and 2.5 kids. A yard with a dog and a white picket fence. I'm so pathetic.__

1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

I can't end my life now. That would be deserting him after I stole his life. Why am I so pathetic?__

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mindUntil the night

No one but Jasper will ever no ho much I blame myself. I'll never get over this.__

2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  


The song only made me feel worse. I laid down on my bed. I fell into as close to sleep as I could get.

*****3 Days Later*****

Alice's heart stuttered and then went silent. Jasper's breathing picked up. I could hear him running to her side.

"Where ... Am ... I?" She asked. Jasper sighed. He would be squeezing his eyes shut right now.

"My house. You were ... dying. We had to turn you into a vampire." He whispered.

"Agggggh!" The scream came from my ... no ... the dying Edward. His heart faltered. It resumed beating faster. Alice was silent.

"Okay. I'm thirsty." She chirped. I gasped. Oh, well. She probably knew what was coming from her visions. Alice drew in a sharp breath.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked frantically. She giggled.

"I'm fine. I had a vision. They've never been so clear! Edward will wake up in an hour or so. He's going to be so handsome!" She squealed. They kissed and sprinted to the front door.

"Carlisle, we are going hunting." Jasper stated.

_**Okay I officially have writers block on this story, so sorry. Luv ya all. I f you've read the house of night books go to my profile and vaote please.**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So super sorry! I've been working on my story Eternal Love! Its up to 7 chapters. Here is the story!**_

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I raced up the stairs to Edward. He would probably hate me for what I'd done to him.

"Bella, he will be waking soon." Carlisle whispered to me. I nodded and listened carefully to his heart beat. It was the most amazing, most familiar sound I'd ever heard. Edward's heart sped up. It was thrumming at an almost constant rate. Even now he was so quiet! I must have done something wrong!

"Carlisle! He is too quiet! I must have done it wrong! What if I took too much blood?"

"Bella, his heart sounds very healthy. I am sure you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. Alice said he would be fine. I don't doubt her powers." Carlisle assured me. I turned back to Edward.

"Edward? Can you hear me?" I whispered to him. I squeezed his hand. It was already as hard as mine. He was almost finished with his change. I saw him twitch slightly.

**Edward POV**

I felt Bella squeeze my hand. The fire had long since receded from there. I twitched at the feel of her hand on mine. It was so cold. I fell into blackness again. I woke with a start. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's beautiful ocher eyes.

"Bella? Where am I?" I asked.

"My house." She grinned at me. She looked away quickly though.

"Am I that ugly?" I teased. She shook her head. I frowned. I wanted to put my arms around her, but I didn't know how she'd take it. As soon as I had the thought, though, my arms were around her. She stiffened and I yanked my arms back. She turned to face me.

"How can you do that? Don't you hate me I turned you into a monster!" She cried. I looked at her shocked. She thought I was a monster? Wait, I was the same as her. She thought she was a monster too.

"I asked you to. I don't hate you, I love you." I whispered. She stared at me in disbelief.

"I love you too. I really have always loved you I just didn't realize it."

"Its okay now. Ow, my throat is burning." I rubbed my throat. She grabbed my hand from my throat and pulled me downstairs.

"We are going hunting! Emmett go up to Rosalie! She is almost finished changing. Come on, Edward." She said. She took off. I didn't know how she moved so fast. She turned and saw me staring at her.

"Edward, you can run this fast too." She assured me. I ran toward her and laughed at the feel of the speed. She bounded toward the river, which was 50 feet wide, and leaped across while doing a spectacular front flip. I hear her land.

'Bella is always showing off. Stupid Bella and her gymnastical ways.' A voice said. I started and looked around.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I looked at her. I looked toward the house. I concentrated on Carlisle.

'I wonder how we're going to deal with three newborns.' I gasped. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts.

"Bella I can hear thoughts!" I gaped. Impossible!

"Cool! Can you read mine?" She asked with a devious smirk. I focused on her and heard nothing. I growled. Huh? I just growled.

"I'm broken! I can't hear your mind!" I cried.

"Don't worry. I have a power too! I can block mental powers." She giggled. I bounded over the stream. I avoided the theatrics incase I fell short.

"Good job Edward." My love grinned at me. I smirked at her.

"Thank you, Love." She started at the nickname. She glared at me playfully and turned and raced into the forest. I took off after her. She stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

"What do you smell?" She asked. I sniffed the air as she did. I smelled water and something refreshingly warm, but surprisingly unappealing. I turned to the east and sniffed again. The scent from here was more appetizing, but still not the best scent. It was off.

"I smell something that way." I pointed. She sniffed and looked approvingly at me.

"Now, what can you hear?" I listened. I heard pounding hearts in the opposite direction, but I concentrated on the east. I heard a different, lone heartbeat. I heard muted paw steps.

"A lion?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at her. She pointed.

"Go get, boy! Get it!" She clapped her hands. I glared at her.

"I'm not a dog." I snapped. She grinned sheepishly and looked at me warily.

"Fine, go hunt before you go on a rampage and try to kill me." She snarled back. I gaped. I would never try to kill her! I loved her. I turned obediently and raced toward the scent. I found the mountain lion and attacked. The claws and teeth didn't do anything to me and my teeth quickly found his throat. I drained him dry. I pushed off the ground a went to stand by Bella.

"I want more." I whined. She motioned for me to follow her. We found a herd of elk and both attacked. She finished two before I even got through with one. I watched her hunt after I was done. She was so graceful as she sprung onto her quarry. Her lips parted slowly and her teeth unerringly sought the throat. She was mine. I was startled at the errant thought. When she was done she stared at me.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Listen. I offered to leave with you for awhile. Esme and Carlisle need some alone time and there is no way we can care for three newborns at the same time." I was shocked. We were going to live together, by ourselves? Heck yes! My love and I.

"Okay cool."

"We can pretend to be siblings or ... well ... a married couple?" She stuttered over the last part. I liked the last one a lot!

"I like the last one, but if it makes you uncomfortable we can try the first one."

"I like the last one too, but its not like people will ever see you." She said.

"Why not?"

"You'll ... um ... try to kill them." She mumbled. I gaped at her. I would try and kill them? I didn't think I was capable of such a thing, but she knew more about this than I did. I nodded at her and grabbed her hand. It was warm now and silk smooth. I pulled her through the forest toward the house.

"Are you that eager to leave?" She giggled. I nodded, super fast. I dragged her through the house and led her up to her room. At least I thought it was her room, her scent was strongest hear.

"Why the music room?" She asked. I looked around. A piano was in the corner and a drum set was in the other corner. A mini recording studio took up the back half of the room.

"I meant to go to your room." I explained. She giggled at me. I spend a lot of time up here. She grabbed my hand and led me to a room with a B in gold lettering on it. I looked at the ground. How had I missed that?

"Welcome to my room!" She laughed. I surveyed the room. I gasped as I saw her room. It was painted blood red and black. There was a huge neon green sound system in the corner and an electric blue couch as the center piece. The back wall of her room was the same glass as the rest of the house.

"Wow. I love it!" I exclaimed. She giggled at me then flitted upstairs. She came down with boxes in hand. She tossed one to me and began packing the CDs from the wall next to the glass. There were a ton of shelves. I went to her closet and pulled out hundreds of designer name brands. I looked at her questioningly.

"Esme said I had to look nice. I wanted stuff from Wal-mart." She shrugged.

"Bella? I don't have anything."

"Don't worry. When we get where we're going, I'll go buy you some things."

"You don't have to do that." I said. She glared at me, annoyed.

"Are you going to wear that for the rest of your inanely long afterlife?"

"No." I said sheepishly. She nodded

"That's what I thought. Now are you going to help me pack or not?" She grinned. I took the clothes I had grabbed off their hangers and folded them. My mind started to wander.

"Edward? Edward?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We're done lets go. We are running to Nome." Bella said.

_**Okay, how did u like it? I need some ideas I'm out of em'**_. _**So send em'. I will take ur ideas into account when I write the next chappie. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head.**_


	8. AN: So super sorry!

_**Okay, I am so super sorry, but I don't like how this story is turning out. I'm done with it. I someone wants to continue, by all means, go ahead and do it. But I just don't have the drive to do it anymore. I meant for it to be a silly one or two shot, but its to serious now. Sorry, Ciao.**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	9. Then he saw

_**Okay I know I said I wasn't going to finish, but I hate leaving an open end like that. So here is the ending of Surviving the Spa! Its going to be long, so appreciate it.**_

**Bella POV**

I decided to have as much fun as possible before I left and that included a checklist I had stashed, just for emergencies like this.

"Edward? Could you hand me that jewelry box over there?"I asked him. He nodded and tossed it to me. I flipped up the lid and held out the list like it was a chocolate fudge sundae. I loved chocolate when I was human ...

"What is that?" Edward asked me I held it in front of his face, motioning for him to be quiet. He scanned it and began laughing. I heard Alice giggling somewhere from in the house. It may be better to have her on our side.

"Alice?" I said aloud. Mentally deciding what to tell her so she could see it without me having to tell her. She zoomed in nodding and handed me a notebook.

'It's going to work!' She had written. I grinned. We both snuck a look at my trusty list.

_**Bella's ways to annoy Emmett on the off chance she may not see him for awhile:**_

_**1)Steal Emmy Bear. Demand ransom**_!

_**2)BURN ALL his 'Playboy's. Do NOT fess up!**_ _**Blame Jasper.**_

_**3)Take THE JEEP out for a TEST DRIVE!**_

_**4)When he starts to beat Jazz on a game CUT THE POWER. Say it was an ACCIDENT! **_

_**5)While he is otherwise, "distracted", get him downstairs hurriedly, and call Strip Truth or Dare, House Rules.**_

We had added number 5 and needed Rosalie's help on that one, and on number 2 we were planning on blaming Edward instead.

"What?" He growled. Uh oh. We might have forgotten to tell him.

'Edward! I want to see Emmett get beaten! He is always going on about how strong he is! Will you do this for me? Play along?' I wrote down, adding a pout on my face. He sighed, but nodded.

"Get Rosalie." Alice jumped up and called that she wanted to take Rosalie out for some bonding time. Time for phase 1.

"Edward? Can you finish packing? I'm going to apologize to Rosalie," I said to him. He nodded and I snuck off to Emmett's room. There! Lying on his bed was Emmy Bear. He won the bear at a state fair and hasn't been able to part with it in 20 years. I grabbed his arm and sprung out the window. I quickly zoomed into town and asked Mike, more like flirted, for his cell. He let me borrow it and I went out of state and started a bonfire. I jabbed a stick under the backside of Emmy Bear's shirt and stuck him over the fire. I snapped a picture and sent it to Emmett. I quickly got a reply.

Emmett: Who the hell are you and why do you have Emmy Bear?!!!

Me: nun of ur business. I want u 2 go 2 da skool and dance round, at human speed, yes im a vamp, naked. If I don't see it happen Emmy Bear might accidently drop off his stick ...

Emmett: And if I do?

Me: If ya do Emmy Bear will be safe and sound in your jeep. If not you might find a bag ...

Emmett: FINE! I"LL DO IT!!! JUST DON'T HURT EMMY BEAR!!!

Me: Noon. The caf. Don't be late. Every minute ur late Emmy Bear slips a little further.

**Noon!!!!!**

I watched as Emmett began his strip and already the girls were 'ooooh'ing and 'aaaah'ing. I grinned at his horror. After he was fully undressed, he did the Macarena! No kidding. I was texting Edward who was also keeping the rest of the family updated. I even sent a video. Youtube, here comes Emmett! I zoomed out and set Emmy Bear on the front seat of the jeep and attached a special note to Emmett.

_Emmett,_

_I so loved being your mystery vampire! I hope to see you soon and that our separation isn't too long ..._

_Your sister,_

_Isabella_

_P.S. Emmy Bear is fine. Not a burn mark at all._

I laughed. By the time he got back he was dry-sobbing. He saw Emmy Bear and gasped. I saw him lift Emmy up and hug him. Then he saw the note ...

"Hey, Edward? Should I run?" I asked. I was suddenly scared for my life.

"Yeah, if his thoughts are any indication, then y-" He was cut off.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! I WILL MURDER YOU! How could you dangle Emmy Bear over a fire?" He whimpered the last part.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I taped him to the stick though. I wouldn't have let him fall, unless you hadn't done what I asked ..." I said. He glared at me and jumped up. He sailed through the air toward me. Well, I was going to end there, but if he wants to try and tackle me, well, game on!

**Phase 2 an hour later**

Rosalie is distracting Emmet while we sneak in to the garage and steal his magazines. Alice and I were both wearing Edward's clothes. The only ones we could sneak from his house. We stealthily made our way over to '_Emmett's Secret Spy Stash!_' we dragged out the box and then proceeded to make a huge stack outside. It was about two feet high when we piled them all up. I grabbed a lighter that Jazz was obsessed with and clicked it open. Emmett probably thought Jasper was playing with his lighter again. I held the lighter against the bottom one on my side while Alice simply threw a match down on the pile. We watched out little bonfire grow and Emmett rushed outside, too early, we had no time to hide, thinking Jasper had set himself on fire. Then he saw the titles on the quickly disintegrating magazines ...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! WHY?! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!! MY COLLECTION!!!! ALL GONE!!!" He cried. I laughed until he glared up at me. I turned tail and ran all the way to Maine. Yay! I'm safe.

"ISABELLA! MARIE! SWAN! CULLEN! WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL MURDER YOU!" Emmett roared. Dang! That boy has a big mouth. Oh well, time for PHASE 3! No one ruins my plans!!

**PHASE 3!!!!**

When I made it home after Emmett cooled down I quietly pushed the Jeep out and down to the road. I hopped in and revved the engine. Oh I hope Rose came through for me and 'fixed' my car. I tore off and drove straight into the mudding fields. I had a lot of fun doing that one. Before I left for home, I etched my mark in his mind. Emmett was waiting for me in a plastic chair in the garage. All he's missing is the shotgun, I thought to myself. I parked and slid out. He stomped over to me.

"Why. Is. My. Jeep. Muddy?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and skipped inside.

"What did you do to Emmett now Bella?" Esme asked. I shrugged and continued on my way to the living room. I heard Alice giggling and Edward sighed. I looked at him. He just looked back at me sadly.

"You might wanna swim to Hawaii after this one," He whispered to me, giving me a deep kiss. I would've kissed him back, but I got cut off.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! MY JEEP! MY BABY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO IT!" He bellowed. I giggled. Thinking back to what I did.

**Flashback**

"Now you sure you don' want it washed? It is awful dirty," The guy at the decal place said.

"Nope. Just do what I asked! Oh, If you get it done real well and fast, I'll give you a very healthy bonus!" I told him. He got to work quickly. An hour later he walked out holding the keys.

"Her' ya are. Your brother sure do got some inter'esting_** (This is like this cuz he's pronouncing the parts on different sides of the comma separately) **_taste."

"Yes, yes he does," I giggled. I handed the man his bonus and looked at his work. The back window now read 'Emmett Cullen still sleeps with a Teddy Bear' and I had a picture of him cuddling Emmy Bear. The mudflaps I got for his back tires were pink. I had written my name in the mud that was crusted on and I had also taken the liberty of getting him the bumper sticker 'My girlfriend wears the pants'.

**End the lovely flashback**

"I have no idea what your talking about Emmett," I said innocently. I fluttered my doe eyes and was the utmost picture of innocence.

"Then who did that to my Jeep?" He snarled. I pointed to Edward. Edward of course tried to make Emmett see otherwise, but Emmett tried to tackle him. Edward grabbed Emmett from behind and had him in a choke hold.

"Emmett? Are you calm now?" He nodded. I smiled,"Good. Cuz, I actually did do it!"

**Phase 4**

Emmett had been playing some racing game for hours with Jasper. Jasper was constantly winning, which was nothing new.

"You're gonna lose this time Jasper!"

"In your dreams Emmett!"

"He has no dreams Jazz," I reminded him. He was so into the game he let the name slide. I got up to go to Alice's room. As soon as I was there, she had out her notebook.

'They are playing now. Will Emmett ever win? Or start to win at least?' I wrote.

'Yeah. You have about an hour to wait though. I've instructed Jasper to keep Emmett playing at all costs,' She answered. I smiled. I sauntered to my room and found Edward lying on my couch.

"Hey Edward," I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled sweetly. God, I loved him.I returned his smile and glanced at the book he was reading. Night World book 1.

"Hello Love. This is a very interesting book," He replied. I giggled and nodded. That was one of my favorite series.

"Very. It's a favorite of mine," I said. He smiled again and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and cuddled into his side. He was still on the first story, the one about James and Poppy. I read the passage he seemed to be reading.

_You don't love a girl because of beauty. You love her because she sings a song only you can understand ..._

That was my favorite part in the whole story. Well, except for the ending. I grinned up at Edward. He leaned his head down and captured my lips.

"Hey! Bella! Its time for shopping!" Alice screamed. This was our code phrase for our mission. I got up and strolled downstairs. As I walked past the TV, I caught my foot on the power cord and paused.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"I am! Yes! I'm gonna beat ya!" Emmett yelled. That was my cue to pull the plug. I started to walk toward the couch, taking the cord with me. Blip. I heard the TV shut off. Emmett cussed. Then he saw the power cord ...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!" He thundered. I put on my innocent face. He glared at me.

"What did I do? Oh! Did I pull the cord? Oh! I'm so sorry Emmett!" I cried. He lessened his glare. Then he saw me giggling ...

"ISABELLA! I WAS FINALLY BEATING JASPER! THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT!" He sobbed. Oops. I didn't think he'd take it that hard. Oh well. He didn't see what he wanted on my face apparently, because he lunged. I stepped out of his way and laughed. Edward came down and grabbed Emmett. I stuck my tongue out and headed for our private island. Maybe Edward would join me ...

**Phase 5**

This was where Rose came into play. I heard her and Emmett begin to have some "fun" and then I put my plan into action.

"Bella! Lets go play Bella Barbie! It'll be so much fun!" Alice squealed the code phrase. Rose came bounding down the stairs fully dressed and Emmett came down in nothing but his underwear and a shirt.

"Strip Truth or Dare! House rules!" I called. Emmett of course cussed me out. Edward was looking at me confused, so I explained that house rules meant no one in the room could leave and that everyone in the room had to play.

"Okay! Alice! You go first!" I yelled. She giggled and looked around the room. She locked eyes with me and then her eyes landed on Jasper.

"Truth or Dare Jazzy?" Alice asked. He looked at her and then at me. He obviously knew we were planning something, but had no clue what.

"Truth," He replied, wary. She nodded her head.

"Do you honestly love me?" She asked. She squealed. His answer was already seen.

"Of course Alice," he said."Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh!" I cried. I never pick truth!

"I dare you to eat a brownie," He said. A brownie? Chocolate! Oh. Wait. I'm a vampire. Darn.

" Fine," I sighed. Esme came in with a cosmic brownie which had little chocolate candies all over it. I grabbed it and gulped it down. Hmm, it tastes okay.

"She did it! With no face!" Emmett gaped. Edward and the other newborns looked confused.

"Human food means nothing and tastes like dirt to vampires. The have to spit it back up eventually," Jasper explained. I nodded. I turned to Emmett and grinned.

"Emmy? Truth or Dare?" I knew the answer. Emmett never picks truth either.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I dare you not to touch Rosalie for a year!" I screamed.

"No way!" He screamed back. He sighed and took off his shirt. He glared at me then turned his attention to Edward.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Truth Emmett."

"Dang. Okay. Have you ever made out with Belly Welly here?" He asked. Belly Welly?

"Yes. Rosalie?"

"Dare."

"Do not have fun with Emmett for a night." Rose threw her socks into the middle

"Okay Rose! Who's next?" Alice asked.

"Alice?"

"Truth," She squealed.

"Are you a shopaholic?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Alice hung her head.

"Alice? Are you gonna ask someone?" I prompted. We were going in for the kill.

"Emmett?" She asked.

"Dare," He yawned. Boy was he gonna regret this!

"Do a body shot off Jasper!" The pixie screamed. Emmett swung his head in my direction. Darn, busted already. Then he saw the smug look on Alice's face ...

"MARY ALICE BRANDON MASEN!" He bellowed. Hey! It wasn't my name that time! I grinned at Alice. We turned back to Emmett still smirking.

"Emmett, unless you wanna do a body shot off Jasper, I suggest you strip!" I called. He turned to me and growled. His pants came off and he flew up the stairs. We all were laughing and Alice and I were giggling like mad and falling over. I was gonna miss this. I quickly wrote a note to Emmett. Edward and I headed off to Nome, Alaska. Next time I came back I would be doing this again. It was fun!

**Emmett POV**

I looked out my door and saw a note from Bella I picked it up and noticed that she and Edward were already gone.

_Emmett,_

_I had so much fun! I really hope that we aren't separated for long! I miss you guys already! Tell the others I love them and that we'll see them soon. Belly Welly? Couldn't you come up with a better name? Ya big bear. Oh, I definitely plan on doing this again. You might wanna look into a reservation in the nut house ..._

_Your little sister,_

_Bella_

_**Okay! All done! How was it? Maybe if your lucky I'll do a follow up to when she returns ... Okay. If I do it'll be called Reservations. Anyway, Yay I got it back on the funny track! Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head **_


	10. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
